My mothers boyfriend
by xTrueLoveAlwaysx
Summary: Troy grabbed hold of Gabriella's hands softly. "Gabriella im sorry, this can't happen between us" He gulped. "I love your mother"   Anger got the best of her she pulled her hands out of his grip and slapped him round the face "How dare you". TxG TxJ
1. Chapter 1

My mothers boyfriend

Summer. The one vacation where you can do anything you want. Party. hang out with friends. meet hot guys. The big layins, and what a better place to go than Hawaii?. The beach. The sun. the party's, the guys in swim shorts showing there assets. The lovely view of the sky blue sea, nothing like the perfect summer, right?.

To bad it's over. For the five East High School students anyway, being off school for six weeks. it's hard, Going back to the old routine. The early morning wake up calls. The teachers. The homework and not to forget classes. They all drag at senior year.

A black land rover pulled up outside a big white house with a white short fence surrounding the front garden, the scenery was amazing, the green grass stood out from the rest of the gardens down the street, some was wrecked some was brown but this garden was amazing.

As the passengers side door opened of the burrowed land rover, a short petite brunette stepped out of the car resting her feet on the solid pavement before breathing in the cold air that she was unfamiliar with, and a cold breeze that gave her Goosebumps and made her soft brown curls blow in the wind. Hawaii was hot, but this place. It was humid and cold.

As the beautiful teenager walked to the back of the car where the boot automatically opened, reaching inside she grabbed hold of her pink suitcase that was stored at the back of the car, she pulled it towards her and lifted it out placing it beside her while shutting the boot which made the land rover shake a little, pulling up the handle of the pink suitcase she dragged it along behind her reaching the pavement as she waved happily when the burrowed land rover pulled away and drove off.

Walking up to the front door, the brunette beauty set her suitcase near her front door and pulled her handbag down that was previously resting on her shoulder placing it on the suitcase she reached into her handbag and pulled out her house key, pushing it into the sliver lock she twisted the gold key and opened the door quietly, picking up her suitcase with a slight groan she managed to get it into the hallway before she was about to drop it, the girl signed and closed the door quietly. _home sweet home. _

Walking down the hallway she breathes in deeply through her nose to smell the old scent, but instead smelt a new scent in the air, it was strangely unfamiliar. Walking towards the living room she came to a holt, taking in the scenery again that looked exactly the way it was before she left, accept the new scent in the air.

Looking around she saw the black leather three seater sofa that had a fluffy white throw over on the back of it, the single black chair that was near by the three seater, the 42inch plasma that was set safely on the wall, the caramel walls, the white carpet that was perfectly layed, and in the middle of the living room was a black shaggy rug that the wooden pine coffee table that was on top of it.

Letting her finger tips glide across the white throw over, she walked towards the stairs that led to her room, stopping completely she looked in disgust as two figures was in a heavy heated make out session while the boy was shirtless, but soon turned to anger when she realized who it was.

Miss Montez. Formally known as Jessica Montez. Mother of Gabriella Montez. She was very known with this, acting flirty seducing men. Hell she would even have sex with a married man if she wanted, she wouldn't care about the consequences, she's a love em leave em type, she's never been the one for a serious relationship she just likes messing around.

Tilting her head to the side to get a better look of the person that was being straddled by her mother he looked younger than the other guys that she's been with, the guys wasn't that into her they would sneak into Gabriella's room at night while her mother was sleeping and tell her how much they wanted Gabriella and not her mother? Out of order right?. The boy had short chestnut hair of what she could see, but soon snapped out of it when the boy was about to take off her mothers shirt, the brunette beauty thought she had seen enough.

Coughing loudly the brunette spoke. "Mother?"

Jessica Montez and the mystery man stopped instantly at the sound of the harsh voice that was heard behind them. Disconnecting there lips, she slowly pulled away from the hot and bothered shirtless guy that was breathing heavily trying to get his breathe back and turned towards where the voice was coming from to become shocked of who was standing in front of her glaring.

The middle aged woman answered. "Gabriella?"

Gabriella Montez. Jessica Montez daughter. Beautiful, intelligent, hot, kind, a great friend and daughter. Nothing at all like her mother, she doesn't flaunt it, she's a one guy kind of girl. She has a boyfriend of two years Jamie Hills, captain of the East High Wildcats basketball team, Most popular guy in school, kind, extremely hot, great sense of humour. So you could say she had the perfect life? Friends, family, a loving boyfriend, captain of the East High cheerleaders, most popular girl in school along with her bestfriends. Sharpay Evans and Taylor.

Gabriella sneered. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

But the mother? Not so perfect.

Jessica gulped and stood up straight straightening her v neck top turning her attention to her pissed off and disgusted daughter.

She frowned at her daughter and clenched her jaw. "Don't talk to me like that Gabriella Montez"

Gabriella hisses at her mother. " I Wouldn't be talking to you like anything if I didn-"

Gabriella froze as the chestnut boy stood up after regaining his breath he quickly picked up his white wife beater and put it on, her eyes went wide, _wow he is smokin hot._ shaking her head as soon as that thought went into her head she narrowed her eyes at him.

The boy scratched the back of his neck embarrassed that the woman he was previously making out with just got caught by her daughter, hot daughter he might add.

"urmm hi?". the boy said.

Jessica pulled the guy that looked around the same age as Gabriella by her side and kissed his cheek sweetly, smiling at him she turns towards her daughter.

"Gabriella". Jessica smiled brightly. "This is my boyfriend….Troy Bolton".

Troy Bolton? Gabriella looked at Troy and observed him. He was the most hottest guy she had ever seen, much hotter than her current boyfriend, he was muscular, bright blue eyes, ripped abs of what she could see through him wife beater, he had light brown hair that would cover his left eye in a sexy manner, he was a god, she bit her lip. _wow. _

Jessica frowned. "Gabriella"

Gabriella jumped slightly snapping out of her trance from the blue eyed boy and turned away as her cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment, she didn't know if it was because the fact that she thinks her mothers boyfriend is a god or that she just got caught checking him out.

As Gabriella's cheeks stopped burning she turned around to see a concerned Jessica and a smirking Troy _wait did he see me to?_. hoping that her cheeks are not still red she looked at her mother with a hard glare.

"Mum, can I speak to you in the kitchen? … Now?". Gabriella spun around and walked towards the kitchen leaving her mother and Troy alone in the living room.

Jessica cupped his face in her hand and kissed him. "Ill be right back".

Pulling away she smiled at him and walking towards the kitchen door that her daughter previously went through, leaving Troy who sat on the sofa thinking about what just transpired.

Troy smiled slightly thinking about one thing.

Gabriella Montez


	2. Chapter 2

My Mothers Boyfriend Chapter 2

The echoes through the house made the blue eyed boy uncomfortable; the tension you could cut with a knife. Hearing a loud bang in the kitchen Troy Bolton cringed. It's been 15 minutes since his girlfriend and her beautiful daughter left him to go into the kitchen. All what's been heard since is. A shout, loud bangs, screams. He hated the way they was arguing over him, all they was doing was making out on the stairs which of cause would of led for more if her beautiful yet feisty daughter didn't come through the door all fires blazing, yeah he was younger than Jessica but he loved her, and I'm pretty sure she loves him to. Hence arguing with Gabriella in the kitchen.

"What the hell is your problem Gabriella?", Jessica screamed in Gabriella's face only to get her even more angry. "Are you jealous of me being with Troy?... hmm, that I've actually got someone who is much hotter than your 'boyfriend' or are you pissed that someone your age is interested in me and NOT you?".

Gabriella laughed harshly at that last sentence. _Who the hell does she think she is?_ _I could get anyone I wanted, maybe not Troy Bolton but I could get more boys than she ever could!. _"Will you just shut the fuck up". Gabriella hissed at her mother and she stepped back. "Im not jealous of you being with Troy Bolton, if I wanted him then I would sure as hell try, but I have a boyfriend who I love", Gabriella lowered her voice still angry, "Im pissed off at the fact that he is old enough to be your son, do you want to get done by the police for being with a young boy?",

Jessica frowned at this. "His 17 Gabriella, I won't get in trouble with the police because he is older than 16". Gabriella shook her head.

"Are you crazy?, his the same age as me mum!, and what…just because his 17 you think it's right?, Jessica shrugged and nodded. "Ooh my god mum, open your fucking eyes". Gabriella glared at her mum. "Break up with him".

Jessica laughed. "You can't tell me what to do Gabriella, Im not breaking up with him just because you told me too, alright, but I however can tell u what to do". Jessica grins and points towards the door leading to the living room. "Get to your room now, your grounded". Gabriella laughed.

"Is that the best you have got mum". Gabriella rolled her eyes."Im going out". Gabriella walked towards the door and turned around. "Don't wait up for me", Gabriella signed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Nice way to be greeted after me being away for a while huh?". Jessica looks at Gabriella and signs, started to speak Gabriella cut her off. "Don't bother, ill see you later".

Gabriella walks out of the kitchen that her and her mum was previously arguing in, walking past Troy who was watching football, walking straight past him not even looking at him she walked into the hallway pulled the door open walking out slamming the door behind her, Troy jumped and looked his girlfriend who walked towards him and sat on the sofa with her legs on him while he massaged her feet, signing she leaned her head back.

"So…that was pretty intense huh?" Troy carefully looked at Jessica as she signed.

"Yeah", Jessica paused. "It sure was". Jessica gulped that was the first time her and Gabriella ever got into a big fight, and over some boy? How pathetic was that. Yeah she was pretty out of order at some of the stuff she said but Gabriella was just as bad as her.

Troy signs. "Im sorry that you and Gabriella got into a fight". Troy looked at her feet and stopped massaging them.

Jessica sat up and cuddled him. "Troy don't blame this on yourself, it's my fault I shouldn't of retaliated the way I did, and she wasn't so good ethier". Jessica laughed heartlessly which made Troy cringe. "She told me to break up with you". That got Troy's attention, what the hell?

Troy coughed. "Well…uhh what did you say?".

Jessica signed. "I just told her that she couldn't tell me what to do". Troy signed relieved. "Troy? Can I ask you something?". She asked scared.

Troy picked up his drink that was previously on the table before the make out session with Jessica and took sips of his drink. "Anything". Troy looked at her and smiled.

Jessica took a deep breath. Here it goes. "Do you think Gabriella is better looking than me?"

Troy spat his drink all over the white rug and chocked. Did she just ask him if her daughter was better looking then his own girlfriend?, yes she did. Shocked of what she he just sat there and stared at her blankly _is Gabriella better looking than Jessica? No, Jessica is much better looking than her; I mean she is my girlfriend right? I shouldn't feel things for Gabriella should I? _Snapping out of his thoughts he see's his teary eyed girlfriend shaking her head.

Jessica lifts her feet off Troy, stands up and mumbles while looking away from him. "Maybe Gabriella is right; maybe she can get any guy she wants". Jessica whispers. "And maybe even you". Jessica signs and starts to walk upstairs

Troy heard every word of it and was shocked. _Did Gabriella really say that she could get me if she wanted? And does she want me? Wow. _Snapping out of it he stood up fast and grabbed Jessica's hand, twirling her around he kissed her.

Pulling away, Troy looked down at Jessica. "The only one I want is you, I don't want Gabriella and I don't find her the least bit attractive". Jessica looked up with a big smile on her face while Troy smiled slightly. "I love you Jessica".

Jessica stepped back stunned. They had only been going out for 6 weeks, how can he love her already?. "Troy I-I".

Troy looked down and signed. "It's ok if you don't feel th-"

Jessica cut him off by kissing him hungrily, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer to her, he looped his arms around her waist, getting more into the kiss, when Jessica pulled away and smiled softy.

"I love you too Troy". Troy grinned while Jessica smiled they both leaned in and kissed passionately, Jessica pulled back and smirked. "Why don't you show me how much you love me?"

Troy's eyes lit with delight while Jessica giggled and squealed in excitement when Troy lifted her up Jessica wrapped her legs around his waist and there lips reconnected, staggering towards the stairs Troy pulled away from her lips sending butterfly kisses down her cheek to the base of her neck, he began to kiss and suck on her sweet spot that he found a few month ago, loosing his balance he walked up the stairs slowly while his lips was still on her neck, Jessica giggled and moaned, running up the last too steps, standing outside Jessica bedroom door Troy got a grip on Jessica with one hand and fumbled with the door with the other hand, opening the door he shut it with a loud bang and laid her on the bed lips still connected.

Gabriella signed as she knocked on a familiar door, waiting patiently for the person to answer, she mumbled. "She better be in by now". Just as she said that the door opened.

"Gabriella?, what are you doing here?" The figure questioned, as Gabriella looked up and grinned. "Ooh, your not missing me already are you". The person giggled.

Gabriella giggled and hugged the person who was at the door. "No Shar, Im not missing you already, I just need a friend to talk to". She signed and pulled away.

The blonde pouted. "Well that isn't very nice is it". The girls giggled together. "Come on in". Gabriella and Sharpay walked into the house and shut the door. "So what's up?" Sharpay sat on the big black three sofa while Gabriella sat on the black leather chair.

Gabriella signed and looked at Sharpay. "Me and mum got into an argument".

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "What over this time, she sleeping with a young boy". Sharpay giggled at her own little joke and looked at Gabriella who didn't seem to be laughing, Sharpay stopped laughing and frowned. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No Shar Im kidding, she sleeping with some guy who's the same age as me how sick is that?".

Sharpay felt vomit in her throat and looked at Gabriella in disgust. "She's took it to a whole new level now then huh?" Gabriella nodded while Sharpay signed. "What's wrong with her?"

Gabriella signed and shook her head getting comfortable in the chair. "I have no idea Shar, I really don't first she goes for married guys, then student's parents and now a guy who is the same age as us?, after we got back from being away I thought she would have stopped all that you know?, but she hasn't it makes me sick, she would fuck anyone who is male and has a pulse".

Sharpay giggled lightly. "Wow, attract them claws". Gabriella shook her head at her bestfriend and giggled. "But seriously though, does she not have a brain?, surly she can get done for being with a 17 year old?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, because he is over 16, I've already tried that one with her and it didn't work". Gabriella stopped and started giggling. "You know what else she said to me?, she said that I was jealous of her, because she is with him".

Sharpay frowned then smiled slightly. "Are you jealous?"

Gabriella looked shocked at the question and went into thinking mode. _Was she jealous that her mother had a hot boyfriend? She shouldn't jealous right? She already has a boyfriend, not denying that he is hot but she wouldn't want to go out with him would she? _Gabriella looked at a worried Sharpay and signed.

Sharpay eyes grew wide. "You're jealous?"

Gabriella signed and nodded. "Maybe a little, I mean me and Jamie haven't been a proper couple for a while now, it's all about sex, its not love anymore". Gabriella looked down upset Sharpay cringed and looked in disgust.

"I don't want to know what goes on In the bedroom thank you very much". Gabriella giggles along with Sharpay. "So is this guy hot?, what's his name?". Sharpay got comfortable and laid the white cushion on her lap while playing with the fur.

Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "Same old Sharpay Evans". Sharpay shrugged and grinned. "Well his name is Troy Bolton and I guess his…" Gabriella looked at Sharpay and smirked. "His a total hottie".

Sharpay giggled and jumped up squealing startling Gabriella and throws the cushion on the sofa and pulled her to her feet and pulled her towards the door, grabbing her keys on the way out.

"Sharpay what the hell, where are we going and stop pulling me, you trying to pull my arm out of its socket". Gabriella giggled as Sharpay stopped pulling and let her arm go.

"Haha, you're so funny". Sharpay smirked. "I want to meet your mothers boyfriend". And pulled her out the door locking it they hop into the car and drive off.

"You have got to be kidding me Shar, I didn't want to go back yet, and Im not just going back home to see HIM and HER". Gabriella pouted and leaned back with force.

Sharpay rolled her eyes but kept them on the road. "Ooh stop being stupid Im sure it wont be that bad Gabs".

Gabriella mumbled. "As long as they're not doing anything". Gabriella shivered feeling sick.

Sharpay heard that and looked ahead in disgust. "Eww, that's sick how can you even think that?".

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked out the window, groaning. "Just drive".

Jessica moaned. "Ooh Troy"/ arching her back as Troy thrusts deep inside her.

Gabriella and Sharpay pulled up in the drive way, and got out of the car walking towards the door, they open it and walk in.

Troy groaned thrusting more. "Mmm, Jess I love you".

Gabriella and Sharpay walked up the stairs, and was about to walk into her room when…

Jessica moaned loudly. "Troy, Im gonna come"

Gabriella looked in disgust at her mothers door then looked at Sharpay who silently laughing, Gabriella hisses. "What's so funny? That's sick!" Gabriella walked into her bedroom with a laughing Sharpay slamming the door shut.

Troy jumped off in fright and fell on the floor. "What the hell was that?"

Jessica looked up at the ceiling helpless. "Gabriella's home"


	3. Chapter 3

My Mothers Boyfriend

Gabriella and Sharpay was sitting in her bedroom listening to music when they heard a knock on the door and someone walking in with a angry expression on there face, Gabriella looked up to see her mother standing there. Gabriella smirked at the angry face her mother had. _Awhh was she pissed off that she ruined her and Troy's "Special" moment, ooh well who cares. _

"Gabriella, will u turn your damn music down". Jessica shouted over the music.

Gabriella grinned; _hmm I could have a bit of fun with this. _Gabriella smirked and turned the music up even more, and shouted loudly. "SORRY, WHAT WAS THAT?, TURN IT UP?". Gabriella smiled evilly as Jessica rolled her eyes while Sharpay looked at her amused trying her best not to laugh.

Jessica groaned and slammed the door behind her while Gabriella and Sharpay fell back on the bed in a fit of giggles. "Did you see your mum's face?, that was priceless",

Gabriella stopped laughing, smiling turning down the music again, she nodded. "Yeah, she was pissed off big time".

Sharpay smirked. "Let's go and see hottie, I wanna see if his as hot as you say he is". Sharpay opened the bedroom door, walking out she didn't even wait for Gabriella.

Gabriella groaned and lazily got off her bed. "Sharpay wait up". She shouted and ran out the door to catch up with Sharpay.

Walking down the last to steps Sharpay looked around the living room to see that it was empty, along with Gabriella. "Well the hell are they?" Sharpay whispered towards Gabriella.

As Gabriella was about to answer she heard her mums sick laugh, then heard that sexy chuckled from her mothers boyfriend, rolling her eyes her feet hit the bottom of the stairs. "I think I know where they are".

Gabriella walked towards her destination and was disgusted by what she saw there she was her mother feeding her boyfriend… strawberries and chocolate? And vise versa, sitting on the table with both of there legs tangled together resting above the bench facing each other with there faces turned away from the door every bite of strawberry that her mother would feed Troy he would chuckle and they would rub there noses together in an Eskimo kiss, Troy would pick up another strawberry dip it in the melted chocolate swirl it around and start to feed her while she giggled and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

Sharpay slowly turns towards Gabriella and come to a halt when she saw two figures sitting on the table feeding each other strawberries, and looked at Gabriella's red face. "Wow Gabs, your going to turn into a strawberry if you don't calm". Sharpay giggled at herself while Gabriella turned around fast at Sharpay and glared hatefully at her, Sharpay held her hands up in defence. "Jeez, I was only joking". Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked back at the two, glaring at the back of there heads.

Sharpay tilted her head slightly and smiled a little, "They are kind of cute. In some kind of sick and twisted way".

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and hissed. "No they do not; they are acting like little kids Shar".

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Ooh Gabs, will you shut up, if your mums happy then so should you, stop being so immature". Sharpay walked into the kitchen and coughed separating the two love birds and they both turned towards Sharpay smiling.

"Hey Sharpay". Jessica greeted happily before untangling her legs from Troy's she jumped to her feet and walked over to Sharpay giving her a hug, pulling away she smiled at her. "Sharpay, this is Troy Bolton my boyfriend, and Troy baby this is Sharpay Evans Gabriella's bestfriend".

Sharpay looked at Troy and she was stunned. _Ooh I say, he is defiantly a hottie _Sharpay licked her lips and continued to check him out. _Gabriella was defiantly right about this one, them blue eyes, they was electric, the way his brown hair fell into place, the muscles underneath that shirt he was wearing, you could tell he had a six pack. _

Jessica looked and Sharpay and clicked her fingers in Sharpay's face to snap her out of it. _She was just not checking out her boyfriend? The bitch who does she think she is. _"Sharpay is anyone there!".

Sharpay snapped out of it startled and looked at an uncomfortable Troy who was scratching back of his neck, to meet the eyes of a pissed off Jessica. "Im err, sorry?"

Jessica rolled her eyes at her. Sharpay glared at the attitude Jessica was giving her, and grins, _like mother like daughter._ She thought. "Where is Gabriella?"

Just as Sharpay was about to speak a soft voice was heard. "Im right here".

Sharpay, Jessica and Troy looked towards Gabriella who was standing against the door frame in a sexy manner, which made Troy go hard, he looked down shocked _you have got to be kidding me?, I haven't even touched her and Im getting hard. _Troy thought, groaning slightly making sure no one heard him; he started thinking of something to make his friend go down. You could cut the angry tension with a knife.

Jessica signed and looked at Sharpay. "Are you staying for dinner Sharpay?"

Sharpay looked at Gabriella who nodded then turned back to Jessica. "Yeah sure, ill stay for dinner".

Gabriella rolled her eyes as Sharpay talked sweetly at Jessica. And walked over towards Troy who was now sitting on the bench, she sat down next to him and played with her fingers while looking down, _here goes nothing_. "So, you good at basketball?"

Troy looked up at Gabriella stunned then looked towards Jessica who smiled brightly and nodded.

Troy smiled at Jessica then turned back to Gabriella. "Yeah, I used to be basketball captain at West High".

Gabriella went wide eyed. "You go to West High?" Troy nodded and Gabriella looked at Jessica.

"Mother, you're sleeping with the enemy". Gabriella shook her head, while Jessica giggled shaking her head _maybe she was starting to get used to the idea._ Jessica thought.

Troy chuckled, _she was so cute!_. "How am I the enemy?" he faked defended himself.

Gabriella giggled. "Me and Sharpay go to East High and you go to West, we are enemies".

Troy smiled. "Ooh right, well if its makes you feel any better im transferring…to East High".

Gabriella looked at him shocked. "Really?" Troy nodded while grinning; she put her head in her hands and faked screamed. "Nooooooo",

Troy chuckled along with Jessica."Ooh come on it cant be that bad Gabriella". Troy grinned.

Gabriella took her hands away from her face and giggled while looking up. "It's the worse thing that could happen; I have to share the school with YOU".

Troy chuckled and smirked. "Ooh, afraid Im going to take away your popularity?" He flirted with out even realizing it.

Gabriella looked shocked _did he just flirt with me? _Letting it go she giggled. "Ooh pluease you couldn't take my popularity even if you tried, Im head cheerleader, and the most popular girl in school, you wouldn't be able to take that away"

Troy grinned. "Ooh really?, we will have to see about that then wont we?".

Gabriella smirked as he smirked. "Yes, we shall".

They smiled at each other and heard a frustrated cough from behind them, they look at Jessica who didn't look happy at all, Gabriella rolled her eyes and stood up from Troy walking towards Sharpay grabbing her hand they started to walk out of the door.

"Call us when dinners ready". Gabriella said not looking back and walked out with an amused Sharpay, _was it me or did they totally flirt in front of Jessica? _Sharpay grinned and shook her head while being pulled by Gabriella, let the games begin.

Jessica looked at Troy and glared at him.

Troy looked confused at the sudden glare his girlfriend was giving him. "What?"

Jessica groaned and walked towards the freezer, pulling out chicken nuggets and chips. "Nothing"

Troy signed, stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "Girlfriends". He mumbled and sat on the sofa


	4. Chapter 4

My Mothers Boyfriend

The house was in complete silence, Jessica was at the gym and Gabriella was at after school cheerleading practice, Troy was sitting in the living room on the sofa, watching legendary when his phone went off, he groaned and reached for the phone.

"Damn it, this was my favourite part", He mumbled before answering it. "Hello".

A man answered. "Hello, is this Mr Troy Bolton?"

Troy nodded confused, even though there was no point because the person on the other end of the phone couldn't see him. "Yes, this is Troy Bolton".

"Hello Mr Bolton, my name is John Cena, the principle of East High School, and I've just red that you wanted to transfer here from West High, is that correct?" Cena questioned kindly

Troy smiled big. "Yes, that is correct"

Cena smiled at the other end of the line. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come by tomorrow morning, to sort out your schedule?"

"Yes, that would be perfect". Troy picked up a pen and started to doodle.

"Ok, well do you know anyone at East High? Who could maybe give you a lift and show you around after the introduction interview?, if not I could get someone to show you around the school, and ill give you directions now"

Troy smirked, Gabriella. "No, I actually know someone who is a student there, Gabriella Montez?"

Cena grinned and chuckled. "Ooh I see, are you too dating?"

Troy chocked on his own spit. "NO, I mean no sir it's kind of complicated actually",

Cena chuckled. "No worries, look after her though she's a great student, and she is a hottie much hotter than her mother".

Troy glared at the phone. How dare he say Jessica is not hot, she's great. "Yeah, anyways so ill see you tomorrow at?"

Cena smiled. "You can come in with Miss Montez and ill give you the intro as soon as you get here, knock on the door, and if there's no answer walk to the reception Miss Montez will know where they both are".

Troy smiled. "Ok, thanks sir, see you tomorrow".

Cena sat up in his chair. "Yes, see you tomorrow Mister Bolton".

Just as Troy put the phone down he grinned, _well this could be kind of interesting, being in the same school as Gabriella, _Troy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard high pitched laughter's, chuckles, and shouts coming from the hallway, he looked around to see Gabriella, Sharpay, a dark skin girl with black hair, a dark skin boy with big afro hair and last but not least a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes,

Gabriella Sharpay and Taylor was wearing a East High cheerleading uniform, red short skirt, and a tank top that red EHS in big white letters, Gabriella and Sharpay was wearing a fresh like layer of make up and the dark skin girl didn't wear any, Troy looked at Gabriella's legs as she walked into the living room grinning _woow, look at them nice long olive skin legs,_

Working his way up to her top half he felt his self harden _fuck me, that body is sexy, them curves, her tits. _As his eyes met her face he went wide eyed to see Gabriella staring at him smirking resting her hands on her hips tilting her head to the side, biting her lip in a sexy manner.

"Hello Troy", Troy looked her up and down again, while Gabriella smirks even more, his checking her out.

"Hello, Gabriella". Troy flicked his hair back and let it fall again above his eye sending shivers down Gabriella's spine.

"Nice day at School?" Troy asked casually.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and Giggled, "Yeah it was awesome".

Troy nodded. "Good to hear", Troy looked at the afro boy, blonde hair blue eyed boy, and the dark skin girl that was grinning at him.

"So who's this Gabriella?" The dark skinned girl questioned.

Gabriella signed and mumbled. "Guys this is Troy Bolton, My mother's boyfriend"

The dark skinned girl gasped silently while the too guys whistled, and Troy looked at them confused.

"Hey man, my names Chad Danforth". He walks over to Troy and does a guy handshake.

"Hey man". Troy looked at the blonde hair blue eyed boy who just glared at him, _what the hell is his problem? _

Chad walked over to the dark skinned girl and put his arm around her. "And that is my girlfriend, Taylor".

Troy looked at Taylor and smiled. "Hey"

Taylor looked him with a small smile. "Hey"

Sharpay licked her lips. "Hi Troy". She grinned

Troy rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Hello Sharpay"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at how flirty Sharpay was being, "And Troy". Gabriella walked over to the blonde blue eyed boy and he put his arm around her while she snaked her arms around his waist. "This is my boyfriend, John Orton"

Troy looked at John and smirked. "Hello, _john_"

John rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever"

Gabriella nudged John in the side and mouthed 'be nice' as he looked at her, she turned back to Troy. "What time is mum going to be home?"

Troy looked at the clock which red 6.30, then looked back at Gabriella, "Proberly not till about 11.00 why?"

Gabriella shrugged and pulled out of Johns embrace and sat on the sofa next to Troy while the others sat on the floor. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to join me and this crazy lot to go out for pizza? Im buying"

Troy looked at John who rolled his eyes again, then turned to Gabriella smirking. "Sure, you better go get changed first your not going out like that". Pointing at her cheerleading uniform.

Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes, smiling. "Well duh Im not going for pizza wearing East High cheerleading uniform, and 2, you maybe dating my mother but your not my dad". Gabriella got up and looked at Troy grinning before running up the stairs with Sharpay and Taylor following closely behind.

"So man", Chad smirked while sitting on the other side of the sofa with Troy. "You're going out with Jessica huh?, she's a milf".

Troy chuckled at him. "Yeah man, she is"

John smirked. "Bet you haven't fucked her yet though have you?"

Troy looked at John and smirked. "Actually I have, she's fucking amazing"

John's face fell, but tried to cover it up before anyone could see it, but Troy saw it and grinned like a mad man. "Well Gabriella's much better than Jessica anyway",

Troy's face fell this time, _what did he mean by that?_, and John smirked.

Chad coughed to cut the tension. "So how old are you?"

Troy looked from John to Chad and smiled. "17, same age as Gabriella"

Chad went wide eyed. "Man, you're good"

Troy chuckled. "I guess I am"

John looked at Troy again and could of sworn his seen him somewhere before, thinking about it a bit more it clicked. He goes to West High.

"Your Troy Bolton". John said stupidly

Chad and Troy looked at each other and chuckled,. Troy smirked. "Yeah dude, Gabriella has already said that, or are you a bit slow?"

John glared at Troy. "No I mean your Troy Bolton, Captain of West High Basketball team",

Troy shook his head. "Not anymore, Im transferring to East High, I've got an introduction interview tomorrow".

John nodded. "Wouldn't want us to kick your arse again ey?. Like last year".

Troy grinned. "No, but Im pretty sure your team will get better when Im on the court"

Chad chuckled. "So you not only got game off the court you also have game on the court",

Troy nodded. "Hell yeah, Im up for a one on one now if your interested, or you scared that Im gonna kick your arse".

Chad chuckled and sat up along with Troy. "Ooh, Im not scared… trust me",

The two boys walked out of the living room leaving John tagging along behind slowly behind.

"Your mum has great taste in boys Gabs", Taylor grinned while sitting on Gabriella's bed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes while straightening her hair. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say Tay".

Sharpay giggled. "You're just jealous that your mum got to Troy before you did".

Gabriella signed. "I don't like him in that way Shar, is a great friend nothing more"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Of cause Gabriella, of cause"

Sharpay grinned. "You want to fuck him don't you?"

Gabriella grinned. "If you hadn't noticed, I have a boyfriend, so no I don't want to _fuck _him"

Sharpay and Taylor looked at her in disbelief. "So you're saying if you were single and he was single, you wouldn't do anything?"

Gabriella shook her head at Sharpay. "No I wouldn't". Putting the straighteners on the table in front of her Gabriella got up and looked into the mirror and smiled.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Whatever Gabs, that's why you're dressing like that"

Gabriella turned around and frowned at her. "Sharpay, I have a boyfriend down stairs who I love very much, who says Im not trying to impress him?"

Taylor spoke up. "Because you and John have been dating for about a year now, and you haven't this hot in ages". Taylor and Sharpay giggled together,

Gabriella rolled her eyes and grinned. "Ok maybe he is a total hottie and I would let him fuck me, but that's not the point his going out with my mother and I have John, its never going to happen".

Sharpay smiled brightly. "You never know Gabs, he could surprise you".

Gabriella mumbled. "Like that will ever happen". The girls walked out of Gabriella's room and walked down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Hot steam came from Gabriella's bathroom door as she walked out with a white short towel that didn't cover her up much, it showed her long brown legs, finger drying her natural curly hair with one hand while holding her towel with the other, inhailing her shampoo that smelt of grapes she signed dreamily "Hmm, that's what i needed. a nice hot shower". Walking out of her white glossed door she walked down the corridor walking past her mums room and towards the stairs she walked down them too enter too kitchen, snooping around in every cupboard she reached up so that her towel was riding up her ass picking up plain flour, golden syrup placing them on the side she went too the fridge pulled out milk and 3 eggs, placed them on the side lent down too the bottom cupboard and pulled a frying pan, along with the cooking oil.

"Nothing like a pancake breakfast" Gabriella licked her lips and poured a little bit of cooking oil in the frying pan putting it on the hob ready.

She grabs a small cup, a jug and a wisk, poured the flour into the small cup then pouring it into the jug, picking up the milk pouring it into the cup then into the jug, picking up one egg gently tapped it on the side she put one egg in the jug then put the other 2 eggs in, starting too wisk the pancake mix she whistled her favourite song.

Troy Bolton entered the Montez front door, and knock only too get no answer, looking around too make sure no one saw him he bent down and picked up a spare key that was under the flower pot, unlocking the door he walks in too the living room too smell... pancakes? _Gabriella? _Troy questioned in his head, walking towards the kitchen he saw a brunette beauty dancing around the kitchen with a wisk in her hand and a jug with what looked like flour in it, Troy leaned against the door frame and carried on watchin dance around the kitchen, his eyes lingered on her bare long legs, _fuck me, she has nice leg's _his eyes working up her body he come too her perfect curves what was only in a towel _she is a goddess. _"Woow". Troy mumbled but a bit too loud, Gabriella turned around and started too scream the pancake mix went everywhere, which made Troy scream in fright.

"What? ?" Gabriella stuttered, trying too cover her body and legs. "How the hell did you get in?"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervous and held up the spare that was under the flower pot. " I got a spare from the flower pot" He looked away then turned back. "Your mum told me where the spare key is, she wanted me too drive you too school"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Of cause she did, because im not old enough too go too school my self, so i have too have my mothers boyfriend drop me off, who is my age might i add" She looked in disgust.

He looked at Gabriella and groaned. "Come on Gabriella, get upstairs and get dressed"

Gabriella smirked, leaned her hands on her hips in a seductive manner. "Im going too school like this"

Troy shook his head. "No your not, now go get dressed"

Gabriella glared at him. "Don't tell me what too do Troy, your not my dad" She stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Troy rolled his eyes, and looked around the kitchen. "This place looks a mess"

While Gabriella was upstairs Troy was downstairs sorting out the mess in the kitchen.

Walking into her bedroom Gabriella walked towards her wardrobe picking out today's clothes, white skinny denim jeans, a black top that was just sitting past her

theighs, picking up her black ugg boots that was furry round the edges at the top and toggles at the side with fur. Standing at her mirror she smiled birghtly, looking down at her make up she applyed a little eye liner, masacara and a little foundation, picking up her hair straighteners starting too straighten her hair she heard a shout from downstairs.

"Gabriella, you going to be late if you don't hurry up, and i have an interview with the priciple" Troy shouted loud enough for her too hear.

Rolling her eyes, She answered. "Hang on Troy, im just doing my hair"

Not hearing anything else Gabriella piecefully finished doing the rest of her hair.

Troy sat in the sofa and let his feet slide through the clean rugg that was placed near the coffee table and turned the tv on. "Girls these day's they take ages". He mumbles but then stops when he heard a voice behind him.

Hand on hip. "Yeah, got a problem with that?"

Troy turned around and became shocked, there she was Gabriella Montez his girlfriends daughter, looking even more stunning than his ever seen her before, feeling himself go hard he puts his hands over his private parts, looking away embarrassed.

Gabriella giggled. "Troy your" She points at the side of her mouth.

Troy looked at her confused. "What are you talking about Gabriella?"

Gabriella mumbled, her cheeks going a shade of red. "Your drooling"

Troy looked away and blushed while whiping his mouth, whispering. "Can i not be more obvious"

Gabriella sat down next too him. "How amusing it is too see you whispering too your self can we get too school" Gabriella mimiked. "Else were going too be later for school"

Troy chuckled. "Come on then"

The too teenagers set off too school, laughing about what happend and enjoying eachothers complany.

Gabriella was laughing hysterically. "No way"

Troy chuckled while driving. "Yeah way, it was so embarrassing"

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah i bet it was". The car went silent and Gabriella turned serious. "How did you meet my mum?" She asked awkwardly.

Troy coughed at the unexpected question. "Well... its a long story"

Gabriella smiled slightly. "We have a little longer drive, im pretty sure it isn't that long"

Troy signed. "well, i met her in a bar, but it wasn't any normal bar" Troy coughed. "It was a girls strip club"

Gabriella looked in disgust at Troy. "My mum was in a strip club?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah"

"That's sick, i knew she was bad with men, but i never knew she would stoop so low" She mumbles.

Troy looked at her shocked. "Don't talk about your mother like that Gabriella"

Looking at him shocked because of the sudden shout. "I can talk about my mother the way i want, and you can't tell me other wise"

He looked from the road quickly and glared at her. "If you havn't forgot Gabriella your mother is my girlfriend, and im not having her daughter talk about her like that"

Rolling her eyes. "Whatever Troy, you don't know my mother at all, you don't know what she was like"

"I know her enough too know that what your describing your mother as is not true Gabriella, she is a loving person, she always looks out for you" He said defensivly.

"You know what _Troy _your just a play thing for my mum, she don't love you the way she surposed too, she proberly don't even like you, she want's a toyboy and your him" Gabriella said all in one breath.

Troy looked shocked and span into the nearest park space there was looking at her. "That is aload of bull Gabriella and you know it, she likes me and you just can't handle it, your just jealous that your mum has me and you don't" He spat.

Gabriella laughed. "Don't flatter yourself Troy, i have a boyfriend and even if i didn't i wouldn't touch you with a ten foot barg poll"

Troy leaned closer too her. "Really?"

Gabriella nodded confidently. "Ill say it again if you like?" Gabriella breathed in about too say it but got cut off when a pair of wet lips touched hers in a harsh kiss.

Shocked by what's happening Gabriella pulls him in closers which makes the kiss more intense.

Troy grabs hold of the back of her head too try and bring her closer but they was close enough so he made his way too her hips and pulled her hips over so she was sitting on him, sliding his hands up and down her white jeans Gabriella moans into the kiss, smirking slightly he works his way too her ass and gives her a slight squeeze which made her moan more. "Troy"

As he heard his name coming from Gabriella's mouth he pulled away and pushed her off looking the other way, trying too catch his breath seeing the windows all steamed up. _it deffently got hot and heavy in here. _

Gabriella just looked into space, not looking at Troy once trying too wrap around her head of what just happened.

Troy looked at Gabriella and signed. "Gabriella I"

Gabriella shook her head. "Save it Troy i know what you was going too say it's fine, it didn't mean anything" Signing Gabriella looked at Troy. "Im going too walk too school alright?"

Troy shook his head and looked at her for the first time, too see her lips wet and bruised. "No Gabriella, ill drive you too school" He signed, _I Shouldn't of kissed her stupid idiot, your with her mother... but damn she's a better kisser than Jessica is. _"We just won't talk ok?"

Gabriella nodded and so did Troy, driving out of the car park they was currently making out in they began a slow, awkward and quiet journey too east high school.

Once they got out of the car that was parked in the school car park they both went there separate ways, Gabriella too meet her friends and boyfriend and Troy too go see the East High principle.

As Gabriella walked through East High hallway, too see all the school kids looking at her admiring her, envying her, she changed alot over the summer she got alot more hotter, being bestfriends with Taylor and Sharpay was one bonus, the other was going out with captain of the East High wildcats basketball team.

Walking towards her locker she put her dialled combination in and opened her locker pulling out all the stuff for the first too classes because she wouldn't have enough time too get her next lot of books, all of a sudden a hand went over her eyes.

"Guess who?" The person whispered from behind her.

Gabriella giggled, and pretended too think. "Hmm. Could it be my crazy bestfriend Sharpay Evans?"

Her blonde friend giggled. "Damn you caught me" Gabriella turns around.

She shakes her head and giggles. "I always catch you out Shar, you really need too think of a new one, its kinda getting old"

Sharpay pouts. "Well it isn't my fault, i can't look pretty and think can i?"

The brunette shook her head. _She can be so dumb sometimes _"Whatever you say Shar"

Sharpay looked confused. "Gabriella, your... Your glowing"

Gabriella looked confused, lieing. "No i'm not"

Sharpay nods her head. "Yeah you are, and im possitive" Sharpay went wide eyed. "You hooked up with someone"

"No i have not Sharpay, if you hadn't noticed i have a boyfriend remember"

"You never glow with John anymore" Sharpay thought alittle more and gasped. "You didn't"

Gabriella shook her head, she could never keep anything from her, she may be blonde but she is smart even when she don't think she is. "Yes, Yes Sharpay i kissed Troy" Sharpay looked shocked. "No actually, Troy kissed me"

"What?" Sharpay shouted in a whisper. "How?"

"Well you of all people should know Shar, you've done it plenty of time" Gabriella giggled, trying too make a joke, so the convosation would go on something else but sadly it didn't.

Sharpay glared playfully. "Not funny, now how did it happen?"

Gabriella groaned, knowing she wasn't going too get out of this one. "I dunno, one minute we was arguing about my mum then the next we was all over eachother" Gabriella signed. "But i feel so bad Shar, iv'e never cheated on anyone before, and i didn't want too cheat on John of all people his so good too me".

Sharpay looked at her. "Is he a good kisser?"

Gabriella looked at her shocked. "Sharpay!"

Her blonde bestfriend shrugged. "What?, it was only a question"

Shaking her head, the cheating girlfriend answered. "Yeah i kinda guess his a good kisser"

Sharpay smirked but her face soon fell when she saw John, Chad and Taylor walking there way. "Gabs, Johns coming what are you going too do?

Shrugging, Gabriella answered. "Nothing, Im going too do nothing, i have John im not going too mess that up"

John walked up too Gabriella and hugged her from behind. "Hey Babe"

Gabriella turned around in his arms and pecked him on the lips. "Hey John"

What Gabriella didn't know, the blue eyed hot guy formally known as her mothers boyfriend glared holes at the back of Johns head before sneering towards the priniciple's office.


	6. Chapter 6

My Mothers Boyfriend Chapter 6

Troy Bolton

Gabriella couldn't stop thinking about him. His eyes, his silky dark blonde hair, the way his body reacted with hers. His lush pinkish smooth lips that you would die to kiss, the way her body tingles with delight when he touches her

She shouldn't be thinking all of this but she couldn't help it. It was that kiss they shared; suddenly she wanted more of it. But she knew she wouldn't, it was a mistake right?

Signing, Gabriella leaned back in her chair and looked to the front of the class room. "What was I thinking?" She mumbled but making sure no one in the class room heard her and signed again.

'That's right, I wasn't' the brunette beauty thought.

Why was it so hard not to just pull away when he kissed her, it wouldn't have happened if she didn't get into that damn car with him. Not only is it affecting her but pretty sure it would be affecting a certain blue eyed boy.

Did he regret it? That's what she wanted to know.

Then her mind drifted to her mother and her boyfriend. How would they feel if it ever got out? Gabriella shuddered at the thought, she may think her mothers annoying and slutty, but she would never want to hurt her, not over some meaningless kiss. And John, he doesn't deserve any of this. He's kind, caring, loving. Out of all the people she didn't want to hurt was him. She isn't the cheating type, at least that's what she thought. Maybe that's why all this is on her mind? And it didn't help the way Troy chucked himself at her.

"Miss Montez"

A faint voice was heard but Gabriella was it too much of deep thoughts that she decided to leave it, but that was until a shout made her jump slightly.

"Miss Montez" Mrs. Darbus shouted.

"What?" Gabriella answered with some what aggressive tone of voice.

"Glad to have you back with us Miss Montez" Mrs. Darbus answered with sarcasm.

Just as Gabriella was about to respond someone knocked on the class room door and walked in. She turned her head to see Principle Cena (Love John Cena – Amazing Wrestler :P back to the story haha). Standing in the door way with a bright smile on his face.

"Morning students"

Everyone mumbled hello while others just kept quiet.

Cena rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Mrs. Darbus. "Could I quickly have a word with one of your students?"

Mrs. Darbus nodded. "Of cause John, who would that, be?" She smiled sweetly at him.

She is such a suck up Gabriella thought while rolling her eyes but soon leaned further in her chair when she heard the principle speak.

"Miss Montez"

Mrs. Darbus looked at Gabriella and shrugged. "Pick up your things Gabriella and go with Principle Cena"

With a sign Gabriella stood up from her chair and collected her things not before looking at Sharpay who whispered at her "what's going on?" Gabriella shrugged and walked outside with the principle leaving Mrs. Darbus with the rest of the class.

Gabriella and the Principle walked into his office and he took a seat in his chair. "Take a seat Miss Montez:"

Signing the brunette beauty sat on the opposite side of him and looked up. "So what's up sir?"

Principle Cena smiled and leaned forwards while rolling his hands into a ball rest them on the table in front of them.. "I need you to do me a favor"

"What's that then?"

:"I Need you to show one of the new students around for me, according too him he knows you pretty well"

Gabriella looked at him confused wondering who he could mean then It clicked…. Bolton.

Just as she thought that there was a knock on the principles door.

"That will be him now" The principle coughed. :"Come in"

Gabriella slowly turned around to see a blue eyed boy with sandy blonde hair and well dressed who she didn't want to see standing there but did.

"You needed to see me sir?" Troy Bolton looked at Gabriella grinning, and then turned his attention back to the principle.

"Yes Mr. Bolton, since you and Gabriella already know each other im going to just cut to the chase´ He Smiled and looked at Gabriella. "Would you mind showing Mr. Bolton around?"

Gabriella froze and looked at him square in the face. "WHAT?" she bellowed making Principle Cena jump from his position and Troy jumping back a little startled.

Principle Cena looked from Troy who shrugged then looked back at Gabriella. "Is there a problem with that Miss Montez?"

Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "Problem?" Shaking her head of what's just been said. "Of cause there's a problem sir, I don't want to show…. HIM around" Not even bothering to look at his facial impression.

Before Principle Cena could speak Troy spoke up. "Calm down Brie, Jesus its only going to be for a couple of days don't get your knickers in a twist" Troy chuckled at himself as he said that.

Gabriella turned in her seat what made him stop chuckling. "Shut up Bolton'

"We on last name basis again now… Montez"

Before Troy could do a come back the principle cut in. "Would you two stop bickering, all I want to know is if Miss Montez is ok with showing you around and if not find someone else"

Gabriella looked at Principle Cena and signed. "Fine ill do it but only for a couple of days, Can't be arsed to spend all day with him, its be enough his at mine when I get home"

Troy looked at Gabriella while glaring. "You don't normally have a problem with that"

Troy smirked as Gabriella turned back around to look at him. ":Don't push it Bolton"

"Right you guys may go back to class now we are done here"

Troy and Gabriella nodded and left the Principle's office still bickering at each other.

Principle Cena chuckled. "They are so made for each other:" He shakes his head and started to fill out papers that have been on the table for the past couple of days.

"I can't believe he made me show you around" Gabriella mentally kicked herself into agreeing to show Troy around.

Troy rolled his eyes when they reached her locker when she got out her timetable. "Oh stop complaining would you? You're the one who said fine. He didn't make you do anything"

"Shut up Bolton and just give me your timetable"

"No you give me yours"

"No you give me yours"

"N'" Before Troy could respond she slapped him on the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Troy asked a little angry while rubbing his arm.

:"For being an idiot now give me the bladdy timetable"

"Fine" Troy gave in and gave Gabriella his timetable.

While Gabriella was opening his timetable she kept a close eye on him, also to find him checking her out. She rolled her eyes and mumbled.

"Men"

Looking at the timetable she had in her hands her eyes widened

"No way" She looked up at Troy shocked.

Troy chuckled at the brown eyed beauty in front of him. "What?"

Gabriella shook her head still not believing what's on the paper what she just handed back to Troy. "Your in all the same classes as me"

Troy grinned widely. "My day just got a whole lot better"

Gabriella groaned and started walking away leaving Troy chuckling slowly behind.

"Hey, wait for me"

He run towards her and fell into line with her while she pushed him in the opposite direction.


	7. Chapter 7

After school had finished Gabriella and Troy walked towards his car to see Gabriella's friends sitting on the bonnet of his BMW smiling at the both of them, they glanced at each other while Troy gave her a questioning look at why they was standing at his car. She shrugged her shoulders as she answered the question that he was asking through his eyes. Turning from Gabriella beautiful brown eyes he observed the people who was sitting on the bonnet and standing beside his car. Sharpay, Taylor and Chad was sitting on the car, while John (**AN- realized I changed John's name again, and the beginning it was Jamie Hill, but his name now is only John Orton) **was standing beside his car with his arms crossed above his chest glaring at Troy from a little distance but Gabriella was pretty sure Troy was glaring back.

Gabriella was the first to reach the gang, she walked straight up to John and gave him a peck on the lips, and cuddled the side of him while wrapping her arms around his waist and looked up at him to see he was smiling down at her. "Hey babe, I missed you"

John chuckled his chuckled that would normally make Gabriella's heart melt. But for the past few days that hasn't happened and Gabriella didn't understand. "I can see that"

Gabriella just smiled at him then looked at the rest of the gang who was sitting on the bonnet. "Hey guys"

Everyone mumbled 'hey' in there own little way. While Gabriella rolled her eyes at that.

"What's got you guys so down". She gave them all questioning looks as she pulled out of Johns embrace while he looked at her confused at the sudden move change. But shook it off and looked at the gang who was sitting on the borrowed car.

"Im just thinking of what we can do tonight, its Friday and I don't want to sit it on a Friday night". Sharpay shrugged while hopping off Troy's car and grinning at him. "Heey, Troy" She said in a flirty manner that made Gabriella roll her eyes.

"Dude, that's my mother's boyfriend, leave it out". Gabriella finished with another eye roll.

Sharpay shrugged while turning towards her. "He don't seem bothered". She smirked slightly while looking at Troy. "Your not bothered are you Troy".

The blue eyed stud rolled his eyes but grinned. "naah, not really I just know people can't resist me". Everyone laughed. While looking at Gabriella he winked which made her blush, without John noticing.

Taylor groaned while hopping off the car with Chad beside her. "So what are we doing then?"

Chad wrapped his arms round Taylor's from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder. "We could go to liquid?" He looks around to see Gabriella, John, Taylor's and Sharpay's eyes rolling. "Or maybe not"

"What about the loft?" **(AN made up name ha-ha) **Sharpay asked with a smirk, that was one of the most hottest club's in Albuquerque, if not the best. They have been their once but never went again, didn't know why.

"Hell yeah, im totally in for that" Chad smirked and looked at Troy. "You in dude?"

As Troy was about to answer Gabriella stepped in for him and smirked at Troy playfully before talking. "sure you don't want to ask my mum before you say yes to that question?, because she does know what's it like their". She paused, as if to think of what she's saying before continuing, Ooh what the hell. "If you know what I mean". She finished with a wink, which made Troy anger a little.

"Ok Gabriella" He said while stepping towards her which made her take a step back. Which Troy and John had noticed. "Number 1 I don't need to ask your mother what I can or can't do, number 2 she isn't my mother she is my girlfriend" He stepped towards her a little more which made her step back again. "And last but not least, I don't care what your mum did before we got together, she told me her history and I'm not really bothered by it" As he was about to take another step forward that would of properly made her lean against his car John put his arm in front of Troy.

"I think that's far enough dude, don't you think?" John asked with a death glare.

Troy rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever". He looked at Chad and grinned. "Im in".

"So am I". Sharpay smiled while looking at Gabriella and Taylor. "So you know what this means girls?"

"SHOPPING". They all squealed

Chad signed and looked at Taylor. "So I take it your coming babe?"

Taylor nodded while smiling. "Well duh, it is the most popular club in town".

Chad chuckled at his girlfriend and squeezed her tighter. "That's my girl".

Gabriella looked at Troy and signed. Running her hands through her hair. "Are we going to get going Troy?"

Troy nodded slightly still a little pissed off by the way she was talking to him earlier. "Yeah lets go".

Gabriella turned towards her boyfriend and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips which Troy was disgusted he didn't know what he felt when Gabriella kissed her boyfriend, and he didn't know why he was feeling it but he was and that didn't sit right with him maybe he had kissed her the once but that was it and he was pretty sure he loved Jessica and not Gabriella, and even if he did have a soft stop for the brunette beauty he had to let it slip because he didn't want to hurt Gabriella or Jessica. They was after all…

Mother and Daughter.

* * *

After Gabriella and Troy had said there goodbyes to the gang. And Sharpay ordering Gabriella to be ready by half 4 which only gave her half an hour to get home and dressed, they would have a crazy 15 minutes shop before all of them closes, which panicked Gabriella a little. She hated doing crazy shopping that only last 15 minutes she wanted to take her time not rush like people do when its late Christmas shopping.

Gabriella and Troy walked through the front door of the Montez's house, they both slung their bags on the white 3 Seater. "Mum we are home" Gabriella shouted, as soon as she said that Jessica ran down the stairs and leaped into Troy arms which caused him to chuckle and wrapped his arms tightly around the waist and kissed her hungrily.

The brunette beauty rolled her eyes at them, but felt something tug on her heart as she watched them make out with Jessica's legs wrapped around Troy Tosco and his arms snaked around her waist. It made Gabriella sick to her stomach to know that she had kissed them lips just 1 day ago. She knew she was jealous but didn't want to admit it to herself.

Deciding she had enough, Gabriella coughed loudly, but they either didn't hear her or they was just ignoring her and that pissed her off more, she let out a huff and whistled with her arms over her chest. They stopped making out and looked at Gabriella with an angry faces which made her smirk.

"What?, I wasn't going to stand here watching you two making out"

Jessica huffed this time and untangled her herself from Troy and stood firmly on the floor. "Whatever, you didn't need to watch you could of gone upstairs" she said with a little bit of attitude, which made her daughter glare at her.

"Whatever mum, im going out tonight with the guys, just thought id let you know"

Jessica shrugged and smirked at Troy. "More time to spend with you baby".

Troy scratched the back of his neck, which Gabriella knew only knowing him for a few days he was nervous, and she smirked at that. "As fun as that sounds". He paused and looked at Gabriella who gave him a look that red 'do you have the balls?; he rolled his eyes and looked back at Jessica. "I was thinking of going out with Gabriella and her friends tonight?"

Jessica looked at Troy a little disappointed that he wanted to spend time with Gabriella than her, he did see her at school and at home it kind of made Jessica jealous to know he would want to spend more time with her daughter than her.

"Oh right well um". Jessica signed and gave him a fake smile. "I Guess that's cool, ill just ring a few of the girls and have a girly night out".

Troy nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks babe, I love you".

Jessica smiled sweetly at him and kissed him back. "I love you more".

Gabriella signed and shook her head a little at what she just felt when she heard them three words leave Troy Bolton's mouth, maybe she liked him more than she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was the quickest shopping spree I've had in my life". Gabriella resorted while crashing on the white settee that was placed in her living room.

Sharpay chucked her four bags on the floor near the chair and fell back on it while wiping her sweaty forehead. "Tell me about it". She winched as she felt a pain shoot up from her foot up her skinny leg. "My feet hurt". And started to rub them soothingly.

Taylor rolled her eyes at how dramatic Sharpay and Gabriella was being. "Stop complaining, its not everyday we do a crazy 15 minute shop around"

"That's why I hurt, I've never done anything like that before, it's so bloody stressful, especially when you have people rushing you". Sharpay glared up at Taylor who was standing next to the three Seater that Gabriella was currently sitting on. "Remind me never to go shopping with you again".

Taylor grinned slightly and shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't want to get lock in a store while you too was picking out clothes to wear for tonight".

Gabriella giggled slightly at how bad her and Sharpay was with the outfits they wanted to buy. "Sorry Tay, you know what Sharpay's like". She winked at Sharpay who glared playfully at her.

"It was you as well Gabriella Montez".

Gabriella shrugged her shoulder and grinned. "Im not as bad as you Sharpay Evans" She mimicked Sharpay who stood up and fluffed up her hair with a huff.

"Whatever you say Miss Montez". She walked towards the stairs then turned towards the two girls who was staring at her confused. "Are we getting ready for this bash or what?"

Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes and picked up the bags that was on the floor and on the settee then walked towards Sharpay who started walking up the stairs already. "Yes Sharpay".

Once Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor reached there Best friend's bedroom they all pulled out their clothes from the bags and laid them on the bed admiring all of their outfits.

"Right Shar, Tay if you girls want to have a shower first ill have one after you two". Gabriella smiled while looking at the girls.

"Me first", Sharpay shouted.

"No me". Taylor said in a competitive way.

"No me". Sharpay pretended to look distracted and waved at the door. "Hey Chad".

Taylor shot around to see no Chad but a closed door, she heard a door slam and looked at Gabriella's bathroom door. "SHARPAY EVANS, THAT'S CHEATING". All Gabriella and Taylor heard was faint giggles behind her bathroom door.

* * *

"Showers free". Gabriella's Bestfriend walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round her head and a towel wrapped round her skinny body that was raised up to knee length . The hot stream from the bathroom followed her into the bedroom and made Gabriella's windows steam up instantly. If anyone knew better from outside view you would of thought someone was having sex in that bedroom.

"About time too". Taylor groaned while getting up from Gabriella's bed, she nudged Sharpay harshly and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Sharpay rubbed her arm that Taylor bumped into and turned towards Gabriella. "What the hell was that?" She hissed annoyed towards her brunette friend who was sitting comfortably on the bed.

"I don't know, maybe she's just pissed that you told her Chad was here when he wasn't?" Gabriella grinned and nodded. "Good one by the way". The girls giggled together.

"Thanks". The blonde girls signed. "Well I better get dressed". Just as she was about to go for the bedroom door, she stopped and coughed slightly. "Where am I going to get dressed?"

Gabriella giggled at how dumb her friend can be sometimes. "Ill wait outside, just remember to tell Tay I don't think she wants to see you in your birthday suit". She giggled again and walked out leaving Sharpay rolling her eyes at her Bestfriend.

* * *

Gabriella walked out of the bedroom and leaned against the wall that was near her bedroom door and signed thinking about one thing that's been on her mind for a few days now.

Troy Bolton.

Why does he have to be here?, why does he have to be with her mum?, why can't she just stop thinking about him about that kiss they shared that day in his car. Why couldn't he of just said no, then maybe she wouldn't feel the way she felt.

Like she's said before her mothers never been the one from relationships, its always been one night stands with her, even since Gabriella's dad died six years old in a car accident, he was on his way home from work to see his wife and daughter, but that one stormy night changed Gabriella's and Jessica's life forever, a drunk driver crossed a red light and hit the side of her fathers car with full force and he died instantly. She still remembered that night very well.

_Jessica Montez ran into the living room from the kitchen to the sound of her phone ringing she picked it up and answered. "Greg". She said in a panicky tone._

_The person coughed on the other side of the line. "Umm. Is this Jessica Montez?" _

_Jessica grew confused at the sound of the person's voice that wasn't Greg's, she held the phone tighter to her cheek as lighting struck from outside followed by thunder and the howling wind. "Yes, this is Jessica Montez, whom am I speaking to?" _

"_This is Dr Collins from lister hospital __**(AN Only hospital I could think of, sorry guys ha-ha)**__ Im am calling regarding a Mr Greg Montez, are you any relation to Greg?" _

_Jessica stiffened as soon as she heard Greg's name being said by a doctor at the local hospital her, Greg and their eleven year old daughter went to. She sat slowly on the white three Seater and put her elbows on her knees with her legs firmly on the ground with the phone still against her ear. "Yes, im his wife". _

_Dr Collins coughed lightly. "Mrs Montez". He paused. "I have some bad news about your husband". _

_As soon as Jessica heard them eight words, tears started to well up in her eyes not realizing a little girl sitting on the stairs looking at her mother who was crying lightly on the three Seater. "And what would that be?" She gulped, knowing the doctor probably would of heard her. _

_Dr Collins signed lightly, he hated his job. "He died in a car crash Mrs Montez, im so sorry". _

_Jessica broke. _

_She threw her phone across the room and it smashed against the wall breaking into pieces, she leaned back and screamed a muffled no Crying hysterically she pulled her legs up to her chin and cried even mo while rocking herself to calm herself down, trying not to wake their eleven year old daughter up. _

"_Mummy?" A soft voice was heard behind Jessica. "Mummy, are you ok?" _

_Jessica stopped crying instantly at the sound of her daughters sweet voice, she looked at her with puffy red eyes, to see she was dressed in little white shorts and a pink PJ top that red 'Daddy's little girl' on the front, while clutching a teddy bear that Greg bought her for the tenth birthday. _

_She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, how do you tell your eleven year old daughter that her dad had just died?. "Sweetie, why don't you come here so mummy can tell you what's wrong?" _

_The little brunette girl nodded and shuffled her feet towards her mum and let her pick her up placing her on her lap. "Mummy, you been crying?" She lent up and wiped away a little tear that started to fall down her mothers cheek with her little baby finger. _

_Jessica smiled a said smile at the daughter. "Gabi , I had a phone call from a man called Dr Collins a few minutes ago". Gabriella nodded waiting for her mother to continue. "And well, he had some bad news". Jessica felt Gabriella shiver sadly. "He died tonight honey, and he isn't coming back". _

_Gabriella looked at her mother with wide eyes and looked towards the front door. "Dada". She cried while wriggling out of her mother's grip and ran towards the door. _

"_Gabriella". Jessica cried and pulled her daughter towards her before she tried opening the door that lead into the freak storm. "Shh, its ok, its ok". She soothed as she knelt down to her height and hugged her while she sobbed. "it's me and you bud, me and you". _

_Gabriella nodded sadly while hugging her mother back, they both cried together that night. _

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella didn't hear her name being called she just looked down and let a tear fall from her eye.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" A concerned voice asked, but getting no reply. Someone's finger lifted up her chin and she screamed jumping from the wall.

The blue eyed figure looked at her confused and grabbed her shoulder's as she started to breath heavily. "Gabriella, are you ok?"

After looking into a familiar blue eyed boys eyes and she calmed instantly, that's the kind of reaction she gets from them, as soon as she looks into his eyes she becomes better again, its like a flash of electricity shoots through them. She just couldn't get through of the blue eyes they was her new favourite colour.

"Yeah Troy Im fine". She stepped back making his arms fall off her shoulders in a shug.

Troy looked at her confused of the sudden step back once she realized his hands was on her shoulders but decided to ignore it. "You Don't seem fine, you seemed… out of it". he said in a concerned voice that made a shiver shoot down her spine he lifted his hand up and wiped the tear that was falling down her cheek "Why are you crying?

Just as she was about to answer Taylor and Sharpay opened the door.

"Where's the fire, who screamed"

Gabriella laughed a little along with Troy. "There's no fire girls".

Taylor and Sharpay made an '0' shape. "Then I guess we better get ready come on". Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hand walked into the bedroom and shut the door in Troy's face.

"Rude" Troy mumbled and signed, still wanting to know why Gabriella was crying, shrugging it off until later he walked towards his and Jessica room and got ready.


	9. AN : EAST HIGH SCHOOL STORY IDEA

Troy Bolton suddenly chuckled.

Gabriella Montez smiled up at her boyfriend while they were cuddling on her bed. "What are you laughing at?"

The blue eyed boy smiled down at his girlfriend of a month, shrugging he looked back up at the ceiling, while Gabriella turned back to her position. "It's just funny how all of this started"

Gabriella leaned back up again, looking at him. "What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"How at first i was just dating you to mess with Chase" Troy smiled down at her but soon turned into a frown when she shot up right and looked at him fully while he propped his arms up leaning back on his elbows. "What?"

Gabriella shook her head in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"That i was only dating you at first to mess with Chase". He repeated. As he said his older brother's name.

Gabriella shook her head at him, just as she was about to respond her phone rang, she got off her bed not bothering to look at the caller ID she answered. "Hello"

_"Gabriella, its Jackson". He said a little shaken up._

"Hey Jackson, what's wrong?" She said laced with concern at his shaky voice

_"There's been an car accident Gabs, Chase's hurt pretty bad". He said as he started to cry a little. _

"Oh my god" Gabriella said, as she started to cry. "Ill be right over, lister hospital?"

_"Yeah"_

"Ill be there as soon as" they both hung.

"Ill take you Gabriella". Troy said as she was about to ring someone.

"No Troy, i think you should leave" She signed while dialling a familiar number.

"But Gabs i-"

"No Troy, i can't even look at you right now". She said while putting her phone to her ear

waiting for the person to pick up.

"Fine" He mumbled and signed before leaving.

_"Hello" A familiar voice was heard down the phone. _

"Sharpay it's me". Gabriella signed trying to stop from crying even more. "Chase has been in a car accident"

**Let me know what you guys think, should I do this story after I finished my mothers boyfriend? **


End file.
